Blinded
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: He is blinded by hate and duty. She is blinded by...well...nature. But when the two cross paths eyes will be opened, feelings revealed, and a whole new world of danger and adventure will begin. Will the battle end? Or will the war never allow peace to finally free them all? This one is a little different so I hope you'll like. SakxSao plus guests :P and rated M for the content.
1. A Kingdom At War

Hey guys!

So I decided to go ahead and release chapter one of my latest creation, Blinded. I wanted to know what your guys thoughts/ideas were on this before I go any further. If anyone has any ideas they would like included, now would be the time to say, so I can incorporate them here.

Anyways, the basic plot is as in the description, but there are twists and turns all over.

Enjoy!

* * *

The kingdom of Threna was normally a peaceful place to be. From the royal family to the lowest peasant, everyone lived happily. Well all, that is, except for Prince Syaoran.

No one in the kingdom knew much about the prince. He kept to himself, barely greeting his subjects and neglecting his royal duties on a regular basis. However, those inside the palace walls knew how rude and demanding he was. He would boss the staff around, abuse his sisters and it was said that after he had enjoyed the pleasures of some of his female servants he would banish them forever. All in all Prince Syaoran Li was not very nice, and the peasants of Threna were lucky to not see him often.

Of course, today the kingdom of Threna was not peaceful. Today, an opposing kingdom, the kingdom of Sylom had declared a sudden war.

Now, everyone in both kingdoms knew of the rivalry between Threna and Sylom. It had spread over decades, with many battles faced, many insults thrown and many lives lost. Not many knew of the history behind such a rivalry, but each kingdom was made aware of the enemy. The war had been unexpected, and many of Threna's soldiers had been killed instantly. The prince seemed slightly nonchalant about the situation but made some inputs. More soldiers were gathered quickly and soon Threna had launched their counter attack. However, their numbers were outmatched and the situation seemed bleak.

Despite his appearance, Prince Syaoran was very protective of the kingdom. He hated Sylom more than anything, especially its snobby prince, Prince Eriol. Everyone despised him for his cruelty and dishonour but none more than Prince Syaoran.

With an outraged cry, Prince Syaoran burst from his room and headed towards the armoury to join his men.

"Your highness" called Yue, the princes most trusted servant. "You cannot go out there and fight"

"And why not?" the prince growled.

"You're mother's orders"

Prince Syaoran was frozen in place. Whilst he often liked to believe he had power over everyone, there was someone with higher authority. His mother, queen of Threna, Queen Yelan. The queen was well loved throughout the kingdom but also well respected. No one dared defy her, not even the prince.

With an irritated sigh, Syaoran turned to face Yue. "Well what does she expect me to do?"

"She has ordered you're immediate evacuation" Yue replied. "You are to go into hiding with a family of peasants outside of town. She wishes for you to lie low for a while"

"SHE WHAT?" the prince yelled, attracting the attention of some other servants.

"Please your highness...it's best to just go quietly..." Yue reasoned.

"And what does she think she's going to do?" the prince asked irritated.

"She plans to fight" the tall man replied.

The prince rolled his eyes. It was typical of his mother to want to take the bloodthirsty role.

"My sisters?"

"Have already been safely evacuated. All that we are waiting on is you your highness"

"How long?" Syaoran said as he marched towards his room.

"One hour"

"AGHHHHH!" the prince yelled.

* * *

The village of Hutson lies just outside the kingdom of Threna, on the outskirts of the river. With only twelve inhabitants, the community is tightly knit. However, even this peaceful village could not escape news of the war in Threna.

"Such racket for a small place" Grandma Viv sighed as she busied herself with the cleaning. Not much taller than a young child, Grandma Viv was the elder of the village. She was well known for her herbal remedies, but well loved for her kindness and compassion.

"Now now Viv, you know it's always like this" replied a young man around his mid twenties. He had a handsome face, short hair and a winning smile.

"Touya's right" Sakura chipped in. "It's no good getting stressed about it".

Sakura was the youngest girl in the entire village at a mere nineteen yet she cared and spoke like an adult. Perhaps the most loved villager, Sakura was friendly and charming, with short auburn hair, fair skin and light sun shades over her eyes. Everyone treasured her for her understanding nature and love of anything and anyone.

"I know I know" Viv grumbled. "It's just not good for Kero". Kero was Viv's goat and long term companion. He was a pretty lazy goat, but to Viv he was perfect.

Sakura chuckled "I'm sure Kero will be fine"

"Besides" Touya smirked "Our little monster here makes far more noise"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him but quickly retracted it when she heard hooves.

"Someone's coming" she said, sounding concerned.

Sure enough, a single horse trotted into the village and stopped in front of them. The rider descended gracefully and looked around.

"Touya Kinomoto?" he called out.

Touya stepped forward. "Yes"

The rider retrieved a scroll from his saddle, unrolled it and began to read.

"Touya Kinomoto. By royal order of her majesty Queen Yelan you are required to fulfil your promise of safety to her majesty by protecting his royal highness Prince Syaoran until further notice" he read.

By now, most of the village had gathered and shared whispers of fear were uttered. Touya bowed at the rider and nodded.

"It is understood. When does he arrive?" Touya asked.

"Two days. You shall have a room prepared and be ready to serve. However, he must blend into the community and no one outside the village is to know he is here" and with that the rider mounted his horse. "I wish you all the best"

As he rode away, Sakura turned towards her brother.

"Fulfil what promise? Touya?" Sakura tugged at her brother's shirt to try and get his attention but he simply ignored her.

"Yelan..." he whispered before finally shaking his head with a small smile."We'd better prepare a room"


	2. Berries and Mistakes

So I decided to go ahead and post chapter 2 of this story. Hopefully this will give you all a better feel for the plot/characters etc and then you can let me know what you think :)

Going to work on YMMH right now! Going...going...gone...

* * *

After the recent excitement, most of Hutson had been thoroughly cleaned in preparation for the prince's arrival. Even Viv had given Kero's coat a good brushing.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Touya had basically told her that the prince was coming to stay and that she was to abide to his wishes. She'd heard of the Prince of Threna and had heard that he wasn't particularly nice, but not being one to judge she was ready to make her own opinion of him.

The past two days had been hectic. Touya in particular had gone to extreme lengths to ensure the prince would blend well into society but also maintain his royal position. The finest foods had been gathered, softest mattress fitted and everyone had been warned of the need to conceal his identity.

Now everyone was waiting nervously for the royal carriage to arrive. Sakura was gathering berries in the wood, not particularly interested on greeting the prince that instant.

Hoofs were heard but to everyone's dismay, no royal carriage arrived. All that came were three hooded men on horses. Two men dismounted and approached Touya once more. He nodded curtly to them and then nodded in response.

"Queen Yelan has supplied all costs for his stay and if he is any bother she insists you report it" one of the two men said.

"Understood" Touya smiled kindly "He will return to you a new man"

The three men laughed. That was doubtful. Prince Syaoran would never change.

Seeing everything was safe. The two men mounted their horses and rode away into the distance, leaving the third still on his horse. Slowly, almost sadly, he dismounted and walked towards Touya. Touya bowed before the prince and awaited orders.

"You may rise" came the sharp voice of the prince. Rising, Touya put on his best winning smile.

"We welcome you to Hutson Prince Syaoran" he smiled.

The prince looked up. "I am to be known as Li during my stay here, understood?"

Touya was slightly taken back, but quickly shook it off. "May I take your cloak? Everyone is waiting to meet you"

The prince was hesitant, but eventually removed his cloak and followed Touya to the heart of the village. There practically the whole village had gathered. People greeted the prince warmly, offering him food and drink. He declined all coldly, barely seeming to acknowledge the people. Touya smiled apologetically to them as he guided the prince towards his home.

Anyone could tell Syaoran was not happy with the appearance of the quaint cottage. Granted it needed a little work, but it served its purpose. It had been their mothers, and now Touya and Sakura lived comfortably there. Opening the door, Touya stepped aside to allow Syaoran in. The young prince entered timidly, cautious of the overbearing smell of manure. However, the inside of the cottage took him away. Despite its exterior, the cottage was spotlessly clean and neatly organised. There were paintings everywhere of various things. One captured Syaoran's attention most. It was of a young girl with brown hair and the most exquisite green eyes.

"Is that your daughter?" The prince shamelessly asked Touya who laughed in response.

"I'm not quite ready for children" he admitted "that's Sakura, my sister. But don't worry, she's a lot older than she was then"

The prince looked at him curiously. "How old is she?"

Again Touya laughed. "You can ask her when you meet her, she should be home soon"

Syaoran pondered why she hadn't been there to greet him like the others but shook it off when Touya offered to show him to his room.

* * *

Having gathered lots of berries, Sakura decided she had better return home. After all, she'd have to meet the prince sooner or later. How bad could he be? Humming softly to herself she began the walk home.

As soon as she reached the cottage she knew there was a presence in her home. She could smell it in the air. Cautiously she opened the door a fraction and stepped inside quietly. Not hearing anything she proceeded into the kitchen area to wash her newly picked berries.

Meanwhile, Syaoran, who had been in his room unpacking, was now walking towards the stairs, curious about the noise. However, nothing could have prepared him for seeing her. Standing rinsing berries was possibly the most bizarre girl he had ever met. She didn't seem particularly old, yet she stood tall and proud like a sophisticated woman should. She was rinsing each berry individually, as though it was a precious gem to be handled with care. He was captivated by her and found himself frozen as he watched her work.

Sakura sensed a presence behind her that was unfamiliar. Having totally forgotten about the prince she could only assume it was Benji, the towns well known thief. Calmly grasping a pan that was on the side, she swung around to face the stranger, swinging the pan wildly.

"Get out you pest!" she yelled continuing to swing around. "Out!"

"What the?!" Syaoran jumped out the way of the pan. Having taken several martial art classes when he was younger Syaoran was well trained in self defence but he hadn't quite been prepared for this.

"Benji I'm warning you. Out!" Sakura yelled, targeting his voice and coming closer towards the prince.

"Who the heck is Benji?" Syaoran questioned as he dodged another attack. "I am Sya..Li. I'm staying here"

Sakura was about to attack once more when sudden realisation hit her. She dropped to her knees, the pan clattering at her side.

"My sincerest apologies your highness. I had forgotten your arrival. Please forgive my behaviour" she said, her face staring at the ground.

The prince huffed. "Well I should hope so too. You could have hurt me!" he growled. "What on earth did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

Sakura blushed. "I..I was p..pr..protecting myself" she stammered. "I..I thought y..you w..were a thief!"

The prince did not empathise with her at all. Instead he simply looked down at her.

"Well as you were peasant" he said.

At this Sakura felt herself grow a little agitated.

"Sakura" she said as she stood "My name is Sakura Kinomoto"

The prince looked at her once again. He noticed the sun shades on her eyes, the way her clothes ruffled from her attacks and how her auburn hair was now slightly messy. Like the girl in the painting, she seemed filled with youthfulness.

"Fine, as you were, Kinomoto" he exaggerated before storming back to his room.

Sakura pulled a face at the spot where he had been standing before returning the pan to its rightful place and continuing to wash her berries.

* * *

Sooooo please R&R :) xx


	3. Crying Won't Help

I know I know, its been too long! But at last I am free to write for a while ahhahah. I'm putting this chapter up to keep you all entertained and then HOPEFULLY ill manage to finish the next YMMH chapter and get that one up too. Anyways, as before there are still chances for change or ideas in this one so suggestions are welcome.

Enjoy!

* * *

By dinner Sakura had soon learnt how demanding Syaoran could be. After their bizarre meeting, he had remained fairly quiet. That was until he'd discovered Hetti.

Hetti was a plain old toad that Sakura had come across when she was very little whilst out with the family. At first, Sakura had squealed in disgust at the creature, until her mother had told her there was beauty in all things, even those ugly on the outside. Sakura had taken her words to heart; cradling the toad and claiming it as her very own 'Hatti'. However, Syaoran had found no such beauty, instead threatening to kill the 'beast' if it wasn't relocated. And so Sakura was forced to move her pen outside.

Then after dinner, when Sakura had clearly been struggling with the dishes, Syaoran offered no help and instead demanded she bring him some warm milk. How infuriating he was! She had stormed into her room, cursing and muttering the whole way.

Still, at least for now he had retired to bed and the house was once again quiet. Why on earth was he here anyway? What exactly did Touya have to do with the queen? It was all very confusing for Sakura and with a sigh she sat down at the table. Memories of her mother flooded her mind.

"People can come in all kinds Sakura" she said, imitating her mother. "Some are kind, like you. Some are tough, like Touya. And some can be mean. But inside everyone is a heart. That heart is what makes us all the same. All equal."

Sakura sighed. She really missed her mother and father. Especially in times like this. And with that thought she drifted to sleep there at the table.

* * *

"Hey" a voice drifted somewhere deep in Sakura's subconscious. "Hey wake up"

"Hmm" she mumbled before sitting up and feeling dazed. She wasn't in a soft comfy bed. She was somewhere hard. And she wasn't alone.

"Get out!" she yelled all of a sudden alarmed. She jumped out of her chair, the action causing her to stumble forward and nearly topple over until she found herself in the arms of someone.

A man. Strong. Muscular. And oh so masculine.

The fall had knocked some of the wind out of her and had sent the sunglasses she usually wore to the floor. She attempted to take a breath and was immediately subject to a most wonderful smell. A smell that she didn't recognise.

Once again back on the defensive, she pushed away from the body and swung her arms in wild movements.

"Get away!" she yelled.

"Oh geeze not this again. Look it's me. Li. Remember? Seriously what's the matter with you?" he muttered.

Sakura relaxed, but only a little. "The matter with me?" she asked incredulously. "What's the matter with you? Who wakes a person like that?" she said angrily.

He again muttered something but this time she didn't catch it. Instead she went about smoothing her dress, her hair and adjusting her...

"My glasses!" she said suddenly. "Where are my glasses?" Tears pricked her eyes as the panic surged through her.

Syaoran looked at her confused. They were right there on the floor. That was when he noticed she had her eyes shut tight.

"Maybe if you opened your eyes you'd see them stupid" he mocked.

She swung toward him, her body exuding anger. The tears flowed now and on unsteady feet she walked to the door and outside somewhere. Syaoran could only stare after her baffled.

* * *

As the tears streamed down her eyes, Sakura couldn't see how her mother's words could be true. Syaoran had no heart. Or if he did, it was black and cold. Like a monster.

Of course she would have opened her eyes. But what difference would it make? She was...blind. Even the term brought fresh tears to her eyes. Blind. She had been blind ever since that day. The day she lost both parents.

It had been during yet another of those stupid wars between the kingdoms. Their family had been trying desperately to get away from the drama. Then from one army truck a flaming rock had come hurling toward their wagon. The blast had destroyed the wagon, killed both parents and damaged Sakura's sight forever. Touya, who had somehow ducked, received only a few scars physically but the mental ones would last a lifetime.

Wind blew around her, causing Sakura to shiver. Yes, the damage had certainly changed them both. Touya refused to travel on anything but foot and Sakura wore sunglasses to hide the redness of her eyes.

She continued to sob, letting all her sadness and frustration out at once.

* * *

Back at the cottage Syaoran could only stare dumbfounded. What was her problem anyway?

Picking up the sunglasses that had been left behind he continued to shake his head. It was no wonder he didn't understand women. Not when they did things like this. They were always so...complicated. Sure, being around women all his life people assumed he just had a way with women. But it wasn't so. His sisters baffled him with their gossip and their mood swings. His mother was even worse, flicking between battle queen and gentle lady.

He let out an exasperated sigh. Sakura was yet another case. Flipping out at him for no good reason. Just who did she think she was? Still, he supposed he ought to return her precious item. It is what a future king should do. Setting out, Syaoran decided to walk through the town in hopes of finding her.

The town of Hutson had at first seemed plain and dull. However, on this lovely morning the place was alive with colour and activity. People sold various items along the roads whilst others stopped to chat with one another. It was peaceful, calm and the kind of lifestyle Syaoran had secretly dreamed of.

Sat further on the road was Viv petting Kero. Taking a deep breath, he stopped beside her.

"Greetings ma'am" he announced royally.

Viv laughed. "Please, it's Viv. What can I do for you my boy?"

"I'm looking for Ki...err...Sakura. She left in a hurry this morning and forgot these" he said holding up the sunglasses.

Viv gasped as though she's eaten something bitter. Her whole demeanour turned sour and she glared at Syaoran. "What did you do?" she demanded.

Syaoran seemed taken aback. "Me?" he said "I didn't do anything. She freaked out. Fell on me and then ran out. It was like she couldn't see or something" he groaned.

Viv sighed. "I knew she wouldn't tell you" she muttered, almost to herself. "Okay hotshot here it is. She's blind. She was in an accident years ago. It killed her parents and she lost her sight. Since then it's just been her and Touya. Sure, she's curable. But they can't afford the medicine. So she just struggles on by" Viv finished with a sort of smile. "She covers her eyes to hide the redness. She was so beautiful when she was little. She still is. She just doesn't see it."

Syaoran could only stare guiltily. "I have to find her" he sighed. "Where will she be?"

Viv pondered this for a moment. "The river"

* * *

Just as Viv had said, Sakura was sat on the grass by the river, humming. Her voice was gentle, soft and for a moment he paused to listen. Then slowly he padded toward her. Her soft melody stopped and her body stiffened.

"I know you're there Li. I could hear you a mile off" she spat. He winced. Clearly she was still mad.

"Look I just came to give these back" he grumbled "but if you don't want them..." he smirked as she jumped up toward him.

"Hey you give those back!" she cried out, grasping at the air.

He laughed. Not the evil laugh she'd heard before but a genuine laugh. It made her insides quiver slightly, though she didn't ponder this.

"You haven't said the magic word" Syaoran taunted. Secretly he was loving this game they were playing, it was...well, fun. But he wouldn't tell her that.

"Bastard" she spat as yet again she lunged toward him. He stepped out of the way, but wasn't prepared for the aftershock as she kicked him, propelling him into the river.

The loud splash sent a bird fluttering away but the louder sound was Sakura's laughter as she stood listening. Syaoran climbed out and made his way toward her. She expected retaliation, but he simply slipped her glasses back over her eyes.

"Well played" he smirked. "You're a tough little...ah..ah..AHCHOO" he sneezed loudly and then began to shiver. Sakura immediately recognised the signs of a cold.

"Come on. Let's get you back" she giggled as she wrapped her arm around his waist. At the contact Syaoran froze. Another person had never been so close before. It both surprised and shocked him that he'd allowed her of all people to be the first. Still they continued on back to the cottage. Touya had gone out, to work Syaoran assumed, so it was just the two of them. Sakura ushered him inside and fetched some ice.

"Go lay down. I'll be up in a sec" she said softly. He did as he was told, oddly curious as to what was going on.


	4. Dangerously Close

I knowwww its been a while, hoping this chapter will help make up for it. Have just finished Sword Art Online and School Days. OH MY GODDDDD! Epic! I was on the edge of my seat with SOA, I loved it. Possible fan fics there, im not sure. Let me know what you think.

As always, enjoy!

* * *

Having settled himself in the bed, all he could do was wait. As he heard her soft footsteps come closer he began to wonder what was going on. Just this morning they were yelling at one another and now...they were almost civil. His thoughts stopped as she shuffled into the room.

"I've made you some tea. It should help bring your temperature up. And the ice is for your head" she said softly. Then with swan like grace she lay the ice on his head and handed him the tea.

"Listen. I'm sorry about what I said...earlier" Syaoran finally said. "I just didn't realise you were..."

"Blind?" she finished. "Then you really are dumb. Most people can tell by the way I don't look at them directly. You just ignored it" she said icily.

"I didn't notice" he answered

Sakura smirked. "Yeah well you'd miss a ball if it came right at you" she laughed. "And I'm sorry too. For, you know, this" she pointed at him.

"Nah" he smiled "I deserved it. And you fight well. I'm impressed" at this Sakura blushed. It was the first feminine thing she'd done since he'd gotten there and Syaoran had to admit, it made her attractive.

"Yeah I guess I could teach you a thing or two" she mused.

Syaoran smiled and then his expression dropped.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"My eyes? No. I've sort of adjusted to the lump" she said quietly. "I miss sight though. The colours. The shapes. It's difficult living without them"

"So how do you move so well?" he asked again.

"Smell and touch. It's amazing how well you can get to know something through touch" she said, her voice showing her pride in her new found skill.

Syaoran was not as convinced. "How do you mean?"

"Here, I'll show you" she said as she clambered onto the bed beside him. He looked at her warily but didn't stop her. Very gently she placed both hands on his face.

"Okay. Strong jaw" she said moving over it. "That suggests you don't smile that often. Hardened by battle" he gasped quietly. "Rounded nose, a feature from your mother I'd assume. Thin eyebrows. Smooth, short hair. I'd guess you have a servant wash it. Gently eyes. I can tell because you lack lines. You act cold but your eyes tell a different story" she smiled warmly.

The way she seemed to be reading him like an open book baffled Syaoran. Her touch stirred something within and he found himself wanting to touch back.

"And your lips" she sighed as her fingers tested there. "Soft yet slightly rough. It's as though you bite them. A nervous habit maybe? But also you speak from them. Soft, caring words. To family maybe?" she pondered.

Syaoran wondered if she knew that she had moved closer to him. Or that their lips were mere inches apart. So close in fact, that if she just moved her fingers he could...

"SAKURAAAAA! I'm home" Touya's voice echoed around the room. Sakura pulled her hand away, returning his call.

"I'm coming!" she yelled abandoning Syaoran to his thoughts. As she left the room. One thought came to mind.

"Fuck"

* * *

Back downstairs and Touya couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about Sakura. She seemed more spirited somehow, happier. Almost like the old Sakura, the carefree little girl who had been so happy until that day….

He shuddered at the awful memories that still haunted many of his sleepless nights. The pushed past them, admiring Sakura as she hummed a merry tune and began putting the pot on the stove.

"What's gotten into you Monster?" Touya teased, knowing her gentle demeanour was bound to chance at the cruel nickname.

She swung round to him, beaming. "Nothing at all dear Brother, I just feel change in the air" she giggled.

Change? What on earth did that mean? No sooner had she said that, than their guest slowly made his way down toward them.

"Good evening Prince Li" Touya mumbled as he bowed low.

"Er, please, call me Syaoran. And there really is no need for the bow" the young prince smiled, offering him a hand up. Touya was baffled. The prince was known for his selfishness and controlling tendencies. For him to behave this way was shocking to say the least.

"Can I get you a drink Syaoran?" Sakura asked timidly from the corner.

"That would be lovely Sakura" he replied softly, almost as though she was the royalty and he was the commoner.

Touya could only look on in shock. What exactly had happened?

* * *

What exactly had happened? That was the exact thought running through Syaoran's brain. The girl infuriated him, annoyed him, and even drove him crazy. Yet when she had been inches away from him, he became aware of her alluring scent, the softness of her skin, the lush, plump shaping of her lips and all he'd wanted at that moment was to kiss her.

People had always speculated about his womanising, but none knew the truth. Syaoran had only ever been with one woman in his life, Meling. Meling was beautiful, charming and well-loved in the palace. They were hopelessly in love, until the day came when yet another war was started. Meling was taken hostage, tortured and eventually murdered. Syaoran, having been too young to fight, had been forced to sit aside and watch and he lost perhaps the only thing that had ever mattered to him. That was when he had become hard, mean and soulless. He refused to let anything else rip his heart into shreds as that had.

And yet now here he was, full circle. Back feeling close to another person, a girl even and he didn't have a clue why.

Taking the tea from her, Syaoran sat down to assess what exactly it was about Sakura that had had such an impact. He noticed now the soft auburn tones of her hair, the slight roughness of her skin. He knew she couldn't see him watching her, but that only made him look more. She had chosen not to wear her glasses, so it was very easy to spot the huge red lump in her eye. Syaoran felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't been the only one to be wounded by the wars. In fact, Sakura knew all too well what he had suffered. She understood. He decided that was possibly the biggest reason for this change of feelings.

Sipping his tea, Syaoran pondered his new revelation.

* * *

At the same time, Sakura was having her own mental crisis.

Okay so she didn't hate Li anymore and okay so she may have got just a teeny tiny bit breathless when she was touching his face but why oh WHY did he have to be looking at her still? She could practically feel his gaze on her and she didn't like it one bit. Alright, maybe she did like it ever so slightly but that didn't mean it was right. Damn the guy! He was a well-known womaniser and she needed to keep herself away from him!

And yet, she couldn't quite convince herself of that fact. His face hadn't been hard like that of someone battle prone, but forceful and strong as though he was trying to protect something…or someone. And those lips… She just couldn't put her finger on it. For such a womanising guy his lips certainly seemed untouched by another's.

Shaking her head she cleared her mind. It didn't matter who he was, he was just their guest. In time he would leave and life would return to normal. At least as normal as she could hope for.

* * *

Woohooooo! Tension in the air xD


	5. Evening The Score

Sooooooooooo I'm putting this one up and then it might be a while before the next one comes along. I'm working on it though I swear!

Have recently started a new fanfic for Sword Art Online, but am hoping for a beta on that one to see how it goes. In the mean time ill look to do a one shot and finally get the new YMMH up.

Hope that's okay for you all!

* * *

A few days had gone by with no incidents at all. Syaoran had helped a little around this house, but Sakura felt he was still a little too arrogant around her. Touya had left for a few days to earn some extra money, but they were coping okay alone together.

Today happened to be a particularly sunny day. Sakura was once more enjoying this weather by collecting berries in the woods and humming gently to herself. Syaoran had too joined her, claiming he fancied a walk, but so far all he had done was lounge in the grass, sleeping. Sakura wandered over and looked down at his sleeping face. He seemed relaxed, peaceful even and it made her wonder when the last time was that the prince had actually enjoyed himself and not worried about his duties.

"You know it's pretty rude to watch someone sleep" he mumbled. This surprised Sakura, and with a startled gasp she stepped back. Unfortunately her foot caught in a twig and with a less than lady like shrill, she toppled forward onto Syaoran.

"Ouch…" she mumbled before trailing off. There was a strange silence, and she realised at this point Syaoran had not said or done a single thing. "Sya…Li are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Er well..yeah..haha..fine" he laughed nervously. Of course, fine was exactly what he wasn't. He had seen the fall coming, but the position it had left the two in was, well, a position he knew they shouldn't be in, and a position he was enjoying. That meant his body was acting accordingly, and well...

"You should get up" he muttered and attempted to sit up but having not yet regained herself, Sakura fell forward, her thighs landing in directly the wrong place. With embarrassed realisation she jumped up off him.

"Ummm… …ermmm….s..s..oorry…L…li" she blushed as she leaned against a nearby tree. He stood with surprising grace, but refused to look at her.

"Let's head back" he said as he turned and began to walk away. Sakura took a step forward, but cried out in pain. It appeared her ankle had been twisted. The sound cut straight to Syaoran's heart, and within seconds he was at her side, carrying her.

"Li put me down!" she yelled, embarrassed at being carried in this manner.

"Not happening. I'm taking you to Viv" he grumbled and marched off toward the village.

* * *

At Viv's cottage, the awkward silence was beginning to irritate Viv.

"No one going to explain how this happened?" she asked, her eyes darting between the pair.

"She tripped and fell in the woods, that's all" Syaoran mumbled for possibly the fourth time. Sakura simply nodded from the chair she was sat at whilst being treated.

"And the scrape on your face?" Viv asked, unimpressed.

"What sc…" Syaoran touched his face and for the first time noticed the sting of a scrape. He assumed Sakura had caught him when she fell, but he had been far too distracted to notice. Indeed, the feel of her all over him was still fresh in his mind.

"Tree branch" Sakura spoke up timidly. "He must have not seen it whilst carrying me here"

Viv looked her in the eye, noting her slight blush. A lie, but to cover what? She could only hope it was something good. Sighing she finished up her treatment and stood.

"Alright. It's only a sprain, so she should recover in a day or two. Until then she needs to rest, sit and not put any weight on it. Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded and soon Syaoran was once again carrying Sakura back home.

In the cottage, Syaoran ensured Sakura was sat comfortably, and then disappeared into the kitchen to make her some tea.

"Must stay focused" he muttered to himself. "Only here as guest, cannot get attached"

When he returned he found Sakura looking solemn. He handed her the tea and sat next to her.

"Mother always used to say I was a clumsy one" she whispered softly. "I used to run around, causing chaos but she never seemed to get mad"

Syaoran listened, his heart sad as the pain of loss stung fresh in his mind. He looked up to notice the wet trail of tears running down her cheek.

"I..miss..them..so..much.." she sobbed silently.

Syaoran stood silently and embraced her. She continued to sob, but he stood there like a rock until she stopped. Then, still not leaving her, he leaned down and wiped away her tears gently.

"I'm sure they would be so proud of you Sakura. Everything you do is kind and loving and no one could be better than you" he said softly, smiling at her. She smiled back, nodding at his words and appreciating his sentiment.

"You're not such a bad guy" she sniffed as he returned to his seat. "I wonder what else people say that isn't true"

This caught his attention. "What do people say?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible. Sakura blushed.

"I don't want to say" she murmured. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless for every rumour I tell, you have to tell me whether it's true or not" she giggled.

"Done. Now come on" he muttered.

"Number one, mean" she smirked.

"HEY! I am not mean! Well…not always" he laughed. "I guess I can come across a little…forceful at times" he sighed.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, two. You don't like your people very much. They never see you"

Syaoran pondered this one for a while. "Well it's true that they don't see me that often, but I do like them. Every royal adores their kingdom, and I care for mine like family. I guess I'm so busy finding ways to protect them that sometimes I forget they need me now" he answered.

Sakura took a moment to absorb this. He really was kind and thoughtful like she'd seen.

"Sakura?" he asked, startling her. "Anything else?"

"Ummmm three" she blushed "You're a womaniser" As soon as she had said it, she hand known it was a bad idea. His thoughtful expression hardened into one of anger and hurt simultaneously. When he looked at her she could feel the shame spread in her cheeks.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, cold, hard.

"Well…"

"No" he stated bluntly. "I. AM. NOT. A. WOMANISER" He looked away from her quickly. "There has only ever been one, and she's gone now" The hurt in his voice was evident and matched that of what hers had been earlier.

She reached up and allowed her hand to rest on his shoulder. "Meiling?" He swung round so fast she had to pull her arm away to avoid being knocked over. Tears threatened his eyes and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"How did you…"

"Viv used to tell stories of Threna. She said the royal palace had once been aglow with the promise of a wedding between the prince and a beauty named Meiling. I guessed that prince was you" Sakura explained. He would still not look at her. "What happened?" she pushed.

Silence passed before he could even manage to speak the words that had haunted him forever.

"You took what was mine, I'm taking what could have been yours" he whispered sadly.

"Pardon?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It was Eriol. During one of our fights his father was killed. He had sworn vengeance but I paid no heed. Then on the eve of our wedding, he infiltrated the castle, tied me up and…" the horror of the event silenced him. "I could do nothing but sit there and watch as she was taken from me. I loved her with all my heart and soul and he just took her. I've never loved another since. The womaniser thing was started by a servant who believed I killed Mei in order to sleep with whomever I liked. And that was that" By now tears had fallen gracefully and Syaoran seemed empty. He knew she couldn't see how weak he looked at this point, and for that he was grateful.

"I don't know what to say…" Sakura whispered.

"Nothing" he said. "Say nothing. You should rest that ankle. I'll go fetch some things for supper" And with that he stood and left the room, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

* * *

He didn't get far before he needed to take a seat to calm down.

"What the fuck Li!" he yelled, kicking a nearby rock. "Just tell her your goddamn life story! Idiot!" he placed his head in his hands and looked at the ground.

"_I don't know what to say"_

What had he expected her to say? Sorry? It'll be okay? You have me?

His last thought threw him. He didn't have her though, did he? At least, he didn't think so. But then, did he want her? Did she want him? Sure, they weren't enemies anymore, but had they really come THAT far? I was all so confusing! If she could see who he really was, maybe then she could help explain all this…

He picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could. Since when had life become so complicated? This eternal war had never seemed such a nuisance until now. It had taken a way parents, future wives and hope. Hope of something more than this dark emptiness he still held within his heart. Syaoran groaned. He needed to get back to the palace and fight. At least do _something_ other than sit here uselessly. He just couldn't handle it.

* * *

Back in the cottage, Sakura too was thinking over what had just happened. The rumours about the prince had been just that, rumours. He was kind, honest and loyal to his family and his kingdom. She just wished he was more open with the people around him. That way his people could love and respect him back.

But then she had seen the sorrow in his eyes at the thought of his beloved Meling. According to Viv it had been a rushed romance, set up by their families, but a romance none the less. The prince had proposed only three days after their courtship had begun and the whole palace had noted his change of behaviour. She supposed it was a cruel fate that he had lost her the way he had. This war seemed to take everything anyone loved away, on both sides.

A small tap on the door alerted her to someone else in the room.

"Hello?" she asked, tense.

"Sakura it's just me, Viv. Thought I should check on you and see how you're doing" came the soft, comforting reply.

Sakura visibly relaxed. "Ah Viv, do come in. I'm doing quite alright" she replied. The old woman made her way inside and took the seat previously occupied by Syaoran.

"Where's that boy gone?" she asked cautiously. "He should be here taking care of you"

Sakura laughed. "It's okay Viv, he's gone to get supplies. And I am quite alright on my own you know. Besides, that's the prince you are talking about, you shouldn't be so harsh"

The old woman grumbled. "Prince or not, he's a man and he should be taking care of you" she muttered, causing Sakura to once again laugh.

"You are quite right" came a masculine voice from the doorway. "I should be waiting on her hand and foot" Syaoran mocked from the kitchen.

"Li!" Sakura giggled in relief. "You're back"

He wandered in to join the ladies. "Yes and I bought enough to make a delicious chicken soup, so don't you worry about supper" he said with a laugh.

"About time" Viv muttered "You shouldn't really leave her as she is you know. She'll end up getting worse"

"Ill see to it she doesn't move an inch" Syaoran added. "Anything for you Viv?" he asked politely.

The old woman stood. "No no, ill get out of your way. Just make sure she doesn't move" she muttered one last time before heading out. Once she was gone, Syaoran groaned.

"That woman simply will not give me a break" he sighed. Sakura laughed softly. "And what is so funny?" he asked, amused.

"Oh she's just being a tough cookie on you. You'll see she isn't so bad" she replied.

Syaoran sighed. "Right well, I have a soup to make"

* * *

Hope this is good for you all xD It's going to kick off soon ahahahha


End file.
